I Want Your Fire
by dinosaur-idontcare
Summary: Blaine was the perpetual gentleman. Blaine was perfect. They were absolutely perfect as they were. Until they weren't and Kurt finds himself wanting more. eventual smut, AU after season two.


**warnings: eventually there will be sex between characters under the age of eighteen but over the age of consent, AU after second season and i'm a smut virgin, so there's that.  
>oh my goodness. what am i doing right now?<br>This is for Odd. Just because she's wonderful.  
>also, this will be my first time ever, ever even trying to write smut so just, forgive me now.<br>i don't own glee, i don't own kurt or blaine, blahblahblah.**

**enjoy? **

* * *

><p>Blaine was sweet and ever the gentleman. He pulled chairs out and took Kurt's coat and almost gave himself whiplash trying to get around the car before Kurt could open his own door. He treated Kurt like he was the most lovely, delicate creature in the world, like too much pressure would absolutely shatter him. He was almost <em>reverent <em>as his hands gently brushed along a smooth cheekbone, or as his fingers traced the veins on the back of Kurt's hands. He was fond of gentle kisses good night and interlaced fingers. He never spoke too loudly, or tried to force himself into Kurt's space. Occasionally he would wax poetic about Kurt's eyes or skin or well, anything really. He was, by all definitions, exactly the man Kurt had always dreamed of. Blaine was perfect. They were perfect.

Until they weren't.

They made it through the summer, long days filled with laughter and popsicles and sunscreen. The sun beating down on Blaine's bare-and absolutely _stunning-_chest as Kurt lectured him about the dangers of skin cancer from underneath his umbrella. But Blaine doesn't get a single burn that summer (Kurt does though, and honestly, how does that even happen to someone slathered in SPF _a billion_ who spent the day under an umbrella?) but he does turn this absolutely perfect golden colour that does things to Kurt when he sees the contrast between his own porcelain skin and Blaine's bronzed hands when their fingers are tangled together between them. And Kurt can appreciate the lines of Blaine's hipbones sinking down into his low swim trunks as much as anybody with functioning eyes-because honestly? Blaine is the most gorgeous thing Kurt has ever seen and you'd have to be blind _not_ to see it-but he doesn't spend the summer in a haze of sexual frustration over his smiling, half-naked boyfriend. Holding hands as they walk the beach at sunset and having tickle fights that occasionally (always) turn into lazy kisses, those things are perfect for Kurt. Perfect for them.

They make it through the first week of September, Blaine at Dalton and Kurt at McKinley before Kurt hears a familiar voice behind him saying "Excuse me? Can I ask you a question? I'm new here?" And he can't be blamed if he turns around, all wide eyes and pounding heartbeat, and throws himself at Blaine, smiling into his neck and saying "I've been looking for you forever" before kissing him right there, and who gives a damn who is watching because Blaine transferred to McKinley and walked Kurt to his classes and they held hands at the lunch table and shared whispered laughs and secret smiles during glee club.

It's the second week of October when the Bullywhips fail for the very first time and Blaine feels like he's been slapped in the face with an ice burg (and really, he kind of has been) and he's suddenly so angry he's shaking and he kind of can't see. He shakes off worried hands, looks, inquiries, grabs a towel and wipes off the worst of the slushee, right there in the hallway, before storming in the _opposite_ direction of the bathrooms.

When Kurt finds Blaine, pieces of ice still caught in his hair and food colouring running down his neck, he's slamming away at piano keys in the choir room, his entire body pushing into it. His entire mind and soul absorbed in this music, so much so that he doesn't see Kurt standing there at all, not until he's finished and he looks up with tears in his eyes and says "People suck."

And Kurt laughs darkly, and kisses away Blaine's tears and tells him, "People do suck, but we've got each other. There are so many great people here too." He gestures towards the empty choir room and Blaine can almost see all their friends laughing and singing and he realizes Kurt is right.

Inside though, Kurt is _reeling_. Because he'd never seen Blaine like that before. Never seen him so filled with _fire. _Looking at Blaine just then, he could see the passion brewing just below his skin, he could see feeling and power and fucking _fury _beneath the surface. And god, that was hot.

That was when the problems started.

Because suddenly Kurt wants that fire too. He wants Blaine's dark eyes and golden hands all over him. He wants _everything. _He wants to take all the passion Blaine is capable of, and he wants to hold it in his hands. He wants to give Blaine everything he has too.

And mostly he just wants Blaine to fuck him until he screams.

* * *

><p><strong>uh, yeah.<br>cool.**

**i don't know how long this will be and i don't know how to do this at all.  
>casual breakdown in the author's notes, whaaadddup? ;) <strong>

**love you all  
>xoxo <strong>


End file.
